Sidekicks
The Sidekicks are a crime fighting superhero team led by Willy the Penguin. The name derives from the members, who were all "low rate" superheroes, or just plain old sidekicks. Background The Sidekicks were started by Willy Jay Penguin after he realized that there were so many superheroes and sidekicks who were considered "second rate", but had so much potential to be great. At the same time, Willy was also Oceanrock, as well as a sidekick himself. He decided to open up a business called "Sidekicks for Hire", which led him to meet Metal Fist, where they created the Sidekicks, and they currently have benefits from the Federal Government. Members * Willy the Penguin/Oceanrock- The leader and resident "psycho" of the team. Although as Oceanrock, he is mentally unstable, which often causes "psychotic outbreaks", which include him yelling nonsense and swinging his katanas. Despite this, Willy makes good leader, but hasn't revealed his secret identity to anyone, even his teammates. He created the group after realizing that sidekicks could be heroes too, but before he created it, he established "Sidekicks for Hire". * Paul Strensam/Starch- The intelligence (or, intel) of the team. As Starch, Paul is able to absorb and dry out objects and even penguins, which means he can suck powers and oxygen from anyone, but chooses not to. He often plans training methods, and created the HQ's technology. He helped establish the team. * Danny Herolds/Metal Fist- The common sense of "logical" member. As Metal Fist, Danny can turn his "fists" into metal, and has unique, but powerful, fighting skills that he learned from a sensei (no not one!) while journeying in the mountains. He trained for three years, six months, and eight days. Well, according to him he did. He helped establish the team after helping Willy with "Sidekicks for Hire". * Jack Shands/Rebound- A recruit that can literally bounce off the walls. He's very hotheaded and likes things to go his own way. As Rebound, Jack can turn his entire body into "some sort of bouncy material". He also has a very short temper and can be a little cocky. * Danielle Henderson/BB- A recruit who can shoot marshmallows from here wings. The rest of the team gives her a hard time about her power and her name having nothing to do with it, but even so, she is very headstrong and determined. * Robert Alison/Rochester -A recruit who doesn't have any superpowers, but is excellent in martial arts and "nun-chuck fighting". A very solitary individual, he's serious and quiet. He's also a right-wing conservative, he also has very low tolerance for "childish behavior". * Charles Monk/Billionaire- A recruit who also doesn't have superpowers, but has a super-powered suit that grants him flight, strength, and speed. He is also the only member of the team who has publicly revealed that he is a superhero. He also buys the team new equipment and the like. * Joshua "Josh" Harrison/Magnet- A recruit who has electrical superpowers. He's very energetic and carefree, as well as a jokester and wisecracker. Involvement The Sidekicks often go out and fight run-of-mill criminals, but have also encountered such Supervillains as Blender, Mixer, the Incredible Evil Force Eleven, Cheesebread, Onion on Rye, The Blue Ghoul, The Orange Cranium, Destruction, Titanium, and Crackdown. The basically do what any superhero team would do. Headquarters The Sidekicks' HQ is about two thousand miles off the coast of Club Penguin, on a secluded iceberg where their fifty-two foot tall building stands. The building holds a variety of rooms such as: * The briefing room * Sidekicks lounge * Entertainment center * Indoor gym and pool * Training room * Observatory * Main hall Trivia * The Sidekicks' HQ is a mix between Stark Tower, the Avenger's Mansion, the Baxter Building, and Superman's Fortress of Solitude. * The team itself is a mix of The Avengers, the X-Men, and the Watchmen * Willy's and Danny's "Sidekicks for Hire" is a parody of Luke Cage's and Iron Fist's "Heroes for Hire". * Each member has a bit of parody in them: - Oceanrock is a parody of Deadpool and Captain America. (But only as leader) - Starch is a parody of the X-Men member Rouge, and Fantastic 4 member Mr. Fantastic. - Metal Fist is a parody of Iron Fist. - Rebound's personality is a parody of the Fantastic Four's Human Torch. - BB is somewhat of a parody of Ms. Marvel. - Rochester is a parody of the Watchmen Rorschach. - Billionaire is a parody of Iron Man. - Magnet's personality is a parody of Ice Man. Gallery File:Sidekicks2.png|The other two members See Also * Oceanrock * Willy the Penguin * The Defenders Category:Super Penguins